Listen to My Story
by Mewzerz
Summary: A dark elven girl had started out a weak little warrior, barely making her name in the world, until lightning struck. Literally. Here is her story, told by her, with no errors. It is her story as she saw it, as her husband saw it, and as it was. OCxOC!


**Just an authors note: I firmly believe that AQW story's BELONG in the AQ section of fanfiction, and same with DF storys, because it's the same GD universe. But don't worry. This is just my character AFTER she killed Drakath. Hasn't happened in-game yet, but it will. Based in a lone Horc camp, she trains with a smarter breed of Horcs, and lives away from those who want to shower her with fame and fortune, she tells her story, of how she was a warrior, and of the struggles, and trials she went through to vanquish Drakath. The former Commander Anila Chao reveals her past, and why she no longer lives with her kind. With that said, here is Giving In.**

I swung my Blade of the Wicked up, barely parrying the Horc's strike. I lept to the side, and smashed my armored leg against his. Not a smart move, mind you, but it worked. I winced in pain, but slammed Wicked down into his shoulderplate, disarming him, and held it to his throat.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

"Bwahahaha, your getting better with every sparring match we have, Ani." the Horc said. "Of course I yield, girl. Now put tha' blade away. Yer bound teh kill sumone."

I sheathed Wicked, and offered the Horc my hand. It was rhetorical, after all, because he was large, even by Horc standards. He would easily pull me to the ground with him. Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry, I haven't even properly introduced us. My name is Anila Thor'kul, formerly Anila Chao. I was adopted by a Horc after he found me in the woods, a dark elf mortally wounded by an enemy Horc tribe. Now, this was sad, because my full, real name was Commander Anila 'Wicked' Chao, Vanquisher of Chaos, Defender of Magic, and Holder of the Black Knight's Armory.

Right now I wore my worn out Fighter armor, my Tattered Cloak, and Cat Ears. I had strapped across my back the Blade of the Wicked, Axe of the Black Knight, the Staff of the Fallen, and the Blade of Corruption. Hence the last title.

I had run away from my fame, and to protect my husband. His name was Sir Marcus Tiin of Victory (a distant island town) who bore all the same titles, except the last. His last title, one I bore not, was The Fourbourne Hero. You see, he bore four separate forms, which he was born with. The first he came into access to was his human Knight form, the one he was born in. In this, he could change his armor and weapons, and was just…him. The other three were souls of dead warriors. The one he used often was Shadow Ghoul. He was a tactical genius in this form, and with his daggers could effeciantly kill hordes of enemys.

The third was Bounty Mage form, which he used when he needed to track and kill a single person. He had less control in this form, but was powerful when he did have it. The final was a healer, formerly kind, funny, but in death had seen things others can do. Marcus could not control Vengeance, and Vengeance fought with a vengeance for control. He wanted out. He could see all the injustices that had been done to, and from a person, and wanted justice to be served. Even in Marcus's human form, he can see this, and so can justice. I came from an abused family, and an abusive backround. I was bullied, mugged, assaulted, and on one occasion, raped. He saw this, and so did Vengeance. He couldn't hold control over Vengeance. It exhausted him, but he spoke not of it to me. We loved each other, but it couldn't be. So I ran. An arrow had caught me in the side, and the Horc was about to slice and dice my head, but then Toruck Thor'Kul came, and took me to his camp. I was learning better fighting strategy. He had become one of the smartest and most strategic Horcs known. He was smarter than most HUMANS I knew too.

"Well girl, I be sorry to say this, but today we be meeting some of my other 'smart' Horc friends. You'll have to tell them the full tale of what happened, starting from da lightning strike." Toruck said.

"But, Tor-" I protested

"No buts, girl. They deserve to know exactly what happened, and why you be spendin time here in da grove. I need to justify taking you in. It certainly not easy without revealing who you be." He said, grinning. "Besides, you get to brag about your 'wonderful' husband and no one will complain"

I groaned.

Tonight, Toruck would be taking me to meet his friends. They were as smart as he, with double the battle skill. I would have to justify being a human-taught-by-Horc.

The first to arrive was Horuin'Ntul, a female Horc with VERY prodigious skill in combat. She hefted her great ax above her shoulder, and walked towards us with an aura of authority, skill, and pride.

"Thor'Kul, how nice to see you again. I assume this is the human you told us about, then?" Horuin'Ntul said.

"Ntul, it be a pleasure every time. Yes, this be da girl. Did you bring what I asked of you?" Toruck replied, looking at her expectantly.

"So much doubt, Thor'Kul. And after our last meeting too. I'm hurt!" Ntul walked to the wagon she brought with her. "A full set of female Horc armor, imported from Bloodtusk. I assume it is of sufficient quality, girl. If it is not, well then you can take your human pride, and shove it up your-"

"HORUIN!" Toruck shouted.

"Don't worry, Horuin'Ntul, I prefer Horc armor. Made for battle, and nothing else. Just how armor should be. None of that fancy magical crap. However, if you ask me to use a Horc battle-ax, then the answer is no. Wicked, Black, Corruption, and Fallen are plenty good quality to me." I laughed, tapping the hilt of Wicked, my primary out of the four. Marcus had trained me in both magical and non-magical fighting styles. I could use magic sufficiently, should the need ever arise, and I had mastered my other weapons.

The second of the 4 to be arriving was Korin Uthul, a male Horc berserker, with two great-axes slung over his back. He walked up, and slammed his fist to his chest in respect to Toruck. He walked to me, looked at me, obviously sizing me up. After some time, he rushed me. Instead of dodging, I full-body slammed him, using my armor, and element of surprise to my advantage. Bowling him over, I drew Corruption, and held the tip of the polearm to his throat.

"Never rush a girl. You'll end up on the floor, screaming and holding your balls in pain. Never rush a warrioress, she'll rush you back, and hold a blade to your throat." I said coldly. As our little brawl went on, the Horc mage Turiul'Urk Enthial had arrived. The rest of the Horcs had stayed silent as I taught the berserker a lesson.

Korin pushed the polearm to the side, and got up. He smashed his fist to his chest, which surprised me. Most Horcs never earned the respect of a berserkers, let alone a human.

"Good work, now where is that damned archer." Korin said.

"I be righ' here, you impatient bastard." Said a voice behind me. I whipped around, coming face to face with Spirkar, a Horc ranger living in the Sandsea. Rumor had it he held better skill with a bow than Zhoom. I wasn't willing to put it to the test.

"Now that we're all here, let's hear the fabulous tale of this girl. I expect I'll recover some of my lost sleep." Ntul smirked.

"I am eager to hear this" said Turiul'Urk. He was possible the first Horc master mage. It was scary really.

"As am I." Spirkar had a sort of gravelly voice. Korin looked at me. I realized that he might be mute. Or just very, very quiet.

"Get on wit' it girl." Said Toruck, nudging me.

"Well, it began like this." And I began my tale.

_**A bit short, but don't worry, the chapters WILL lengthen. This was just a prologue. Feel free to point out any: errors, such as grammar mistakes, spelling errors, things that could improve, OR you could just be nice to my poor wittle story. Keep in mind that I do not respond well to flames, HOWEVER constructive criticism is appreciated. R&R plz, CYA next time.**_

_**-Mewzerz**_

_**P.S. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AQW, AQ, DF, WF, MQ, HS, ED, OR ANYTHING ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT HAS ITS NAME ON!**_


End file.
